


Stay

by roane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane
Summary: Tycho says something surprising as he's falling asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "I love you, said in a blissful sigh as you fall asleep".

It’s not that kind of relationship. 

That’s what Wedge tells himself. They’re friends, they fly together, and sometimes when the wind’s blowing the right way, they fuck.

The problem is, Tycho’s as talented out of the cockpit as he is in it. And the bastard _knows_  it. Wedge knows he’s not the only one who sometimes shares Tycho’s bed, and that’s fine, Wedge isn’t exactly celibate when Tycho’s not around either, but…

Wedge is thinking about him too much. Way too much.

It’s not that kind of relationship.

Neither one of them can _have_  that type of relationship. They’re both damaged goods, and beyond that, the life they lead? If an average TIE pilot’s life-expectancy is measured in months, an X-wing pilot’s isn’t much better. And neither of them is an average X-wing pilot. Rogue Squadron doesn’t just risk death, they go out and kriffing _look_  for it.

So that kind of relationship? Is just asking for trouble. And Wedge finds trouble often enough without asking for it. 

Going to bed with Tycho after their latest mission… okay so maybe that was asking for trouble. But the mission had been a roaring success, and everyone’s blood was up, and so when Tycho glanced at him sideways and gave him that little smirk, well… at least this time they managed to make it to someone’s quarters before the clothes started coming off.

Now, lying side by side, still panting, Wedge is faced with the sudden, unpleasant realization that he’s not interested in having any other lovers anymore. And that realization means he needs to get up out of this bed, _right now_. 

That’s when Tycho flops over onto his side and turns into a human rathtar: arms and legs hauling Wedge close like he’s some sort of child’s stuffed toy. A talisman against bad dreams. Wedge sighs. He’s not going anywhere now.

“All right?” Tycho asks, and Wedge can hear the encroaching sleep in his voice. 

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s fine. I’ll stay.” Tycho doesn’t ever exactly _ask_  him to stay, not directly, but Wedge knows what he means anyway.

“Good.” Tycho turns and burrows his face into the pillows, his arm heavy and relaxed across Wedge’s chest. “Love you.” The words trail off into a faint snore.

Wedge _freezes_  where he is, not sure he heard what he thought he heard. And not sure if Tycho realized what he was saying. 

It’s not that kind of relationship.

But Wedge winds up staring at Tycho’s ceiling for the next few hours anyway.


End file.
